A Hidden Past
by ur1crazedupfruitloop
Summary: Danny and Jazz search for answers as they dig deeper and deeper into Maddie's past. [Spurned Affection]
1. Snippets preview

**Title: A Hidden Past **

**Summary: After several questions and very few answers, Danny and Jazz are no closer to figuring out what happened between Maddie and Vlad during high school. But a newly recovered document reveals something that Danny and Jazz would never have suspected, and it leads them on a search to find a man named David Marsh. **

**Author's Note: These are just little snippets (what a funny word) from my story. I haven't even written it yet. I just want to get my idea out there. **

"Vote for Vlad Mast—" Maddie turned the television off and leaned back into the couch. Danny, sitting beside her, sighed deeply.

"He's trying to get closer to me," they both said in unison, and they both turned to each other. Maddie stared at her son, who blinked. "Why is he after you? I always thought it was his obsession with me that makes him do all these crazy things like sending us on a plane to Colorado or running for mayor of Amity Park."

"You're part of the reason, believe me," Danny said, taking interest in his right pant leg. "And if I told you the other part, he'd kill both of us." Maddie frowned and leaned in towards Danny.

"What if he didn't know that you told me?" Maddie asked. "Danny, I need to know. He has to be obsessed with you for some reason, I know Vlad well enough to know that." Danny rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said. Maddie narrowed her eyes and smiled cunningly.

"Try me."

Danny and Jazz sat on the bed, cross-legged, with a series of colored index cards spread out before them. Each one of them had a number and two to three words written on them, and they were arranged by increasing number from left to right. "Okay," Danny said. "We know that when Mom was fourteen she started dating Vlad, and that she was pretty happy with him."

"As disgusting as it sounds," Jazz added her own input, and Danny nodded in agreement. "But a year and a half later, she broke up with him. Why?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Danny said. "And then not even three months later, she got back together with him, and they were together through their freshman year in college."

"When she met Dad," Jazz said. "There's still something missing, though. Why did she break up with him, just to get back together with him a couple months later?"

"Maybe she needed a break from the relationship," Danny suggested. Jazz gasped in realization.

"Or Vlad could have pressured her into doing something she wasn't ready for. That sounds like something he'd do," Jazz said. "And she couldn't handle it and broke up with him before anything happened. Then he promised he wouldn't pressure her, and they got back together."

"Mom wouldn't have forgiven him as easily. Hello, she still hasn't forgiven him for not coming to her wedding and it's been seventeen years!" Danny exclaimed. Jazz sighed.

"Okay, scratch my theory. Wait, maybe she gave into Vlad, and afterwards broke up with him. But that still doesn't explain why she got back together with him."

"Something must have happened during that three month period to make her really desperate. Maybe she had been with someone else and he'd broken up with her," Danny said. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know what happened. If my theory is right, then she probably had intercourse with Vlad." There was a short pause and both siblings shuddered at the thought. "She broke up with him after that. She most likely got back together with him because—"

"She was pregnant!" Danny finished.

Jazz took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and a man with black hair and purple eyes stood in the doorway. Jazz smiled. "You must be David Marsh. My name is Jazz Fenton, and this is my brother, Danny." The man blinked.

"If you're selling something, I'm not interested," he said. A crying baby could be heard in the background. The man named David turned his head. "Kim, could you tend to Alex? Thanks, babe." Then he turned back to Jazz and Danny.

"We're not selling anything, but—"

"Then leave," David said, and shut the door in their face. Danny turned to Jazz humorously.

"Well, he definitely got his personality from his dad," he joked. Jazz glared at the closed door and snorted defiantly.

"We didn't come all the way to Miami to get a door shut in our faces," she said. "Danny, I don't care how many morals you have, I want you to phase us through that door."

"But—" Danny started but Jazz held up her hand. Danny grabbed Jazz's wrist and walked through the door, pulling her along with him.

"Excuse me if I may, but I don't enjoy getting a door slammed in my face," Jazz said. "I came here to talk to _you_, and I _will_ talk to you even if I have to tie you down to a chair and—"

"Jazz…" Danny said softly, and Jazz stared at her feet. "I'm sorry, David, for Jazz's rude behavior. She's really stressed out right now."

"How did you get into my house?" David asked. Danny smirked.

"It's a secret. I'll explain later. Right now, I want to explain why we're here. Simply put, you're our half-brother."

**Author's Note: And that's all I have available right now. You can fill in the blanks. Let me know what you think in a review.**


	2. Flashbacks

_"Vlad!" Maddie cried, running into her sixteen-year-old companion's arms. "I-I don't know what I'm going to do." The black-haired teen stared solemnly at her red hair and sighed. _

_"We're going to get through this somehow, babe," Vlad whispered, resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Don't worry." _

_"WHAT!" Maddie's father cried, glaring down on his daughter. "I thought I taught you better than that, young lady." Maddie quavered under her father's gaze. _

_"Daddy, I'm sorry," she said, almost in a whisper, but she was still grabbed by the arm and flung into the wall a few feet away. She stood up but was immediately pinned to the wall. _

_"Sorry doesn't cut it," he said menacingly. Maddie nodded in fear and sighed in relief when her father's grip loosened. _

_"Look at her." "Her belly's so big." "I wonder who the father is." "I bet she doesn't even know." "Yeah, I heard she's a prostitute." "I guess she forgot to wear protection." "Stupid girl." _

_Maddie rested her elbows on her desk and cried into her hands. Why did it have to be her? Why did she give in to the pressure? Why couldn't she say no to Vlad? _

_"Mads," Vlad whispered in her ear, and she looked up, tearstained. He smirked humorously and wiped a tear from her cheek, then kissed her lips. "I love you." _

_"I love you, too," she whispered hoarsely. A girl with dark brown eyes and blonde hair approached them, looking at Maddie in disgust then turning to Vlad with a frown. _

_"Why are you still dating her? Didn't you hear that she's pregnant? She doesn't even know who the father is. I heard she's a prostitute just out looking for a good time," the girl said, glancing every few seconds at Maddie. _

_"I'm right here," Maddie said softly, but the girl ignored her, keeping her attention to Vlad. _

_"I heard that once she was so desperate she shagged her daddy," the girl said. "Now that's desperate." Maddie had had enough. She jumped out of her desk and tackled the girl, screaming bloody murder. Vlad grabbed her torso and pulled her up to her feet. _

_"Calm down, Mads," Vlad said. "I don't believe a word she said." Maddie was breathing heavily and her eyes were wild. _

Maddie gasped as she sat up straight in her bed. She had broken out in a cold sweat and was breathing rapidly. She looked over to see Jack sleeping soundly and smiled.


	3. Old Photographs

Vlad sighed as he flipped through an old photo album. He would stop every few seconds and stare at a photograph. Usually it would be one of a younger version of Vlad and of a young redheaded girl who looked somewhat like Jasmine Fenton. But it definitely was _not_ Jasmine Fenton. Her name had been Madeline Lisa Porter, and she was only a few months younger than Vlad.

Now she was Madeline Lisa Fenton, and it pained Vlad so to be reminded of that every time that pathetic half-ghost Daniel showed up. It pained him to be reminded that Daniel was not his son, but Jack's. It pained him to know that Madeline had chosen someone else over him. Why? They had been so happy together. What had changed?

Vlad stared at a photograph of he and Maddie their sophomore year. It was actually during the summer beforehand, and there weren't any more pictures from that year until the next school year. Vlad's right arm was wrapped around Maddie's waist, and they were both laughing. Vlad sighed deeply. He remembered what had happened just a month earlier.

_"Vlad, I'm sorry," Maddie said, her tears welling up. "But I can't be with you anymore. I… can't take the pressure of being the perfect girlfriend. I…" Vlad closed his eyes and sighed. He knew what it really was. _

_"I understand, Mads," he said softly. Maddie hugged him and then headed off to her house around the corner. _

_"Something wrong, Vladdie," a voice asked, and Vlad turned around to see his older sister Janie smiling at him. When she saw his expression, her smile turned into a frown. "What's the matter, sport?" _

_"Maddie just… broke up with me," Vlad said. Janie crossed her arms in annoyance. _

_"What did you say to her? You had to have done something, she was so totally in love with you," Janie accused. Vlad looked at his feet. _

_"I…" Vlad said, trailing off. He looked up to see his sister's glare and shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see his sister's expression at his next statement. "We…she came over one night when you weren't home. I… I didn't force her to do anything, I swear." He could feel his own cheeks heat up and he could feel Janie's undying gaze on him. _

_"Vladimir Ishmael Masters, I cannot believe you!" Janie screamed. "If you'd have said something to her, that would have been different. You can take back words. You can't take back… Vlad, I can't believe you would do something like that." _

_"I… I'm sorry," Vlad said. "She probably hates me now." Janie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she saw a tear fall to the ground at his feet. She wrapped her arms around her younger brother and hugged him longingly. _

_"She doesn't hate you," Janie said. "She just… wasn't ready. She needs time to think. Then she'll get back together with you. Give her some space, okay?" Vlad nodded against her chest and she let him go. "Now, go on home. I'm headed to the store to get some milk. I'll see you in a little bit." They parted, heading in opposite directions. _

Then, a few weeks later, Maddie had approached Vlad with some horrifying, if not surprising information.

_"Vlad, I want to get back together with you," she said, then held up her hand when Vlad opened his mouth. "It's not because I'm done thinking about what happened. There are more pressing issues at hand that are to be addressed first." _

_"Like?" Vlad asked, wanting an explanation. Maddie sighed. _

_"I'm… I'm pregnant," she said. Vlad just stared at her in shock. "And I'm scared." _

If you looked close enough and really scrutinized the photograph, you would see that the younger Maddie did indeed have a small lump in her belly, but it was extremely small and unnoticeable to the glancing eye. The reason there weren't any pictures throughout sophomore year:

According to Maddie and Vlad, that whole year didn't exist.


End file.
